Alone in the dark: The heart of darkness eng
by ScbEk
Summary: Charles Fiske goes to Shadow Island to find ancient tablets, but he not alone.
1. The courage to leave

Alone in the dark: The Heart of the Darkness  
  
Cover:  
  
What really happened to Charles Fiske on the island? Did he die a painful death or what? This time you going to get all the answers you have wander over. Here you will experience a new side of what Shadow Island actually is. Does your patience make trough the night to be alone. in the dark?  
  
Summary:  
  
It's just some months before the new nightmare appears. Charles Fiske isn't dead yet, instead we going to follow him under his journey, searching the ancient material in Shadow Island. His mission is to find three ancient Indian tablets and bring them back to his boss Mr. Johnson, Frederick Johnson. but unfortunately is the problem bigger then that. One wicked person on the island has got an idea and is just now letting the evilest darkness getting loose on the island and soon over the world. Charles Fiske doesn't know this and are for the moment on his way with a boat against Shadow Island. YOU will follow Charles Fiske and his adventure after the tablets and you will also tag along some more characters in this story, like the Morton family (lives on the island all alone. in the dark)!  
  
1. The courage to leave  
  
Somewhere in the United States are a man lonely, writing his article to his chief. that's Charles Fiske. A middle age, helpful guy that works with ancient substance, that's a good inscription of him. He had just written finished his article when his boss came trough the door. Are you finished with the article yet, he wandered? Here, It's just finished. I hope you like it, said Charles with his light voice, like a female voice. Looks good, by the way, can you come to my office later today? No problem, what is it, he asked Mr. Johnson? Nothing special, you will soon find out. Mr. Johnson went back to his office to let Charles work further with his work. After one hour was Charles finally complete with all his employment for this week. He then went back to Mr. Johnson's office to talk to him about something that wasn't special. What was it that you wanted to talk about with me? Sit down Mr. Fiske. We have found some information that the three ancient Indian tablets really exist. We will for that reason send you to Shadow Island and your mission will be to find these tablets. I don't really know boss, I was suppose to spend the weekend with my family an do some other stuff. Okay, if I send you on Monday morning, is that ok, Mr. Johnson asked Charles? Charles just sat down and thought about the offer he had got and suddenly he stood up and said: I take it, said Charles with a self-assured feeling in his mind. Good, you wont regret this, I promise, Mr. Johnson said with a happy smile. He then went home to his family to tell them the exited news. he thought.  
  
What did you say, said Helena (Fiske's wife)? You going to a mission, for how long? It's just for a months, I promise this will be the last time I do something like this. You said that the last time also. I know, but this is huge Helena. Just a month Helena, just a month. please? Don't give me that sad look. OK, you can go, but does this happens one more time, I'm going to leave, did you hear that? Your wonderful Helena, remember that, he said with the happiest face.  
  
Under the weekend did Charles spend all his time with the family and suddenly had the day come for Charles to say goodbye to his family before he went to the harbor that shod take him to Shadow Island. Now the time is here, said Helena to his husband. Yeah, time for me to leave, said he with a said look. They said goodbye to each other before he got into the cabby. On his way to the harbor went he trough all the facts about the ancient tablets and some history about Shadow Island. 


	2. the journey has begun

2. The journey has begun  
  
He was now at the harbor and there was Mr. Johnson and the boat captain waiting for him. He went out of the cabby, paid the driver, and walked to them. Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Johnson asked him? I'm sure, a thanks for asking, he answered. He then went on the boat with the captain and after some minutes where they on the way to the island. The boat trip should take about 6 hours before they where there. You should not go to Shadow Island, it has been some inexplicable accidents there, said the captain to him. What do you mean by that, he asked back? That you should go home to your family and don't care about this mission. In that case, I can never go to New York, it's the same situation. No, this is different.  
  
Charles then went downstairs to get a meal before he got on the island. They where now a half an hour away and the trip had gone well. until now. Everything was quiet except the boats motor, but suddenly something happened. The boat started shaking for some reason and it didn't look so well at that time. What the hell is happening, jelled Charles running up the stairs? I don't know, but it doesn't want us alive. After a while does the shaking stop. Can you please tell me what the heck that was, asked Charles scared to the captain? I have already said that I don't know, but I have warned you, he told him. Just after that where they there, on Shadow Island. From the harbor could you see a huge mansion and a fort nearby. That was the only thing you could see because it was so dark over here.  
  
How long will you stay here on the island, asked the captain Charles? About a month, I will give you a call. Yeah right, don't think so, said he for himself. They said farewell to each other and then Charles Fiske walked alone up to the mansion. He turned around to waive to the captain, but he couldn't see anything now, it was too dark.  
  
  
  
He knocked on the door to the mansion and suddenly the door opens by a man in a doctor costume, full with blood. What can I do for you, the man asked Charles? My name is Charles Fiske and I. Aha, we have been expecting you. Have you, he said surprised? You are the guy that is looking for the tablets, aren't you? Yes, that's me. They walked into the dinning room there the whole family was eating. I hope I didn't come at a bad time, Charles said to the man? Of course not, do you want something to eat, asked one wide the food table? No thanks. All in the family looked at him like he was a fool or something. .but I can always eat a bit more, Charles then said. That's my boy, the man said. By the way, this is my family, the Morton family. This is my mom Lucy, my brother Obed and myself, Alan Morton, to your service. Charles sat down and started eating. After a long dinner had Charles got very good friend with the all in the family. At 10 pm was Charles very tired and went to bed. He thanked for the dinner and for coming here to the island and then he walked upstairs to his room. He had a long day today and more will come, that was his thought. He had to spend the nights here in a room with only candle light and a bed made for 200 hundred years ago by some witchdoctor. Except that where all perfect, the family was nice, he would work with something he liked and the best part, get away from all the stress. 


	3. The families personality

3. The families personality  
  
Some days have gone and Charles hasn't seen a clue of the tablets. Under the days here had he spend the time with all in the family and everyone had a different personality. Lucy (the mother) where kind in all ways, Obed where a good guy except he had a bad way to show it on, but Alan was the worst, he made a good impression the first day, but later have Charles seen how he really is, a bad person.  
  
One day spend he his time with Lucy at the kitchen. So what really brings you here, said the half-blinded Lucy? The ancient stuff I suppose, he answered. Should he be here for another reason? If that, why? They made a pie and then went Charles to get the other in the family because it was dessert now. Charles ran to the attic there Alan and Obed where, but he didn't come at the right moment, they where just now in a fight. You can't continue with this said Obed with an angry voice to Alan! I can do whatever I want and no one can stop me from doing it, not even my own brother. What the hell was that, thought Charles for himself? He walked to Alan, but he just ignored him. What was that all about, asked Charles Obed instead? That? Oh, nothing special, he answered back. It was something private thought Charles. He became more curious and decided to enter deeply more into the subject.  
  
One night later that week woke Charles up because of a strange sound from Alan's office. He went out of the bed and walked to the office. The door wasn't closed, so Charles could hear and see through the spy hole. He was working with some green chemicals and he looked very excited about it. What was it? A hobby or for something bad? Danger? That was some of the questions that Charles asked himself. Suddenly started Alan talking about something that Charles didn't understand. Finally it finished! Now father, at last you will be reborn, laughed Alan.  
  
Reborn father? What was he up to? What had he heard? Maybe it's a family problem, who knows? Charles returned to his bed and tried to forget what he saw, but it was more complicated then it looked like.  
  
Next day where Alan on a good move, probably since of the successful experiment last night. Charles had thought about it very much and maybe wanted to talk with someone about it, but he kept on searching for the tablets. Lucy had gone ill this day and stayed up at her room all day. It was now only the boys left, Alan, Obed and Charles. While Charles where searching for the tablets, a huge battle broke out at the 2nd floor. You can't do this, heard Charles someone scream! Charles walked to the 2nd floor there they where combating. I have only been here a week and you have already flipped out, said Charles to them both! If it's a problem, should both of you go and try therapy or instead try to work this out like two adults. He walked then back to the place he came from and at the same time looked Alan and Obed on each other and the went to their beds, it was naptime, you see.  
  
Same night woke Charles up, again, because of the dogs outside. He walked to the window to look out and saw there a dog, slaughtered by something. Suddenly flew a dogface through the window. Charles was chocked and ran to the door, but he had bad luck, it was locked from outside. He got more scared all he time and unexpectedly a scarred noise came. He jump till so much that he ran into a wall and past out.  
  
I think he's awake, said Obed to Alan. What happened, asked Charles with a headache. You ran into a wall and past out. He looked at the window and it now wasn't it broken. Where all just a dream or not? I just had a weird dream. I thought I was attacked by a something and the window was broken, a dead dog lied outside and dogface was in this room. He must have got a really bad hit when he ran into the wall, said Alan. Hear how much he talking about that isn't true. Was Alan lying or was it the truth? Well, this has now become a mystery now. He lay down in the bed and then felled asleep. In some days should he bee fine again, hopefully. 


	4. The secrets in the manor

4. The secrets in the manor  
  
One month has gone and Charles was no way near to find the tablets. He had spoken with his disappointed boss Mr. Johnson about the mission, but he couldn't go home before he had found them. Charles where now in Obed's office working with the mission ha had. Abruptly came Obed in through the door in a very rush. Hide this on a place that no one can find it, said Obed! Why, answered Charles? Just do it, said Obed and ran through another door opposite the first door he came from! After that came Alan through the first door. Have you seen Obed, asked he Charles? No I haven't, is it something wrong? Oh no, I just wandered where he was, said he while he looked down to the right. He was lying. Then Alan went back and through the first door. Charles took up the thing he had got and it was, one of the tablets. Later that day stood Charles at the main hall on the 2nd floor, looking at some paintings. Then came Obed behind Charles. That's ours fathers since the 1800 century, said Obed to him. So, one of this are your father, asked Charles? Was, it's the man to the left, Howard Morton, past away last year. Oh, I'm sorry. You didn't know, said he. It's dinner about an hour, don't forget, he said and walked away. I won't, he answered him with a smile. So Howard is going to be the "reborn" father, he thought for himself. He had to find out what that mean. He went to a lonely room there he could call his boss. I have found one of the tablets, said Charles! Finally, what about the two others? I don't know now where it could be, maybe not on this island. Don't be silly, I will send you a boat to get you on Monday, it's that okay, Mr. Johnson asked? That will be just fine, he said with a really happy face. He then put the phone down and walked to the mirror in the same room. He stood really near the mirror to look after freckles and at the same time, he got his shirt caught in the mirror. He didn't want to break his new shirt, so he tried to lift the mirror up to take his shirt of, but instead was it pulled out like a door. A secret room behind a mirror? He had to look after, to see what it was behind it.  
  
While he was walking down the stairs in the dark, so took he up a flashlight he had in his pocket. He pointed it forwards and saw all of a sudden a monster that disappeared directly. What was that, said he nervous? He kept on moving down the stairs tills he came to a locked door. He looked through the spy hole that the door had and could there see Alan with a dead corps. He gave the dead body a green injection that he had done in an experiment. Charles got scared and ran back, up the stairs and through the mirror. I will never go back there, that's for sure, he said!  
  
Today it's Saturday, two days from to be out of this island. He had just eaten breakfast with the family, except Lucy, who still was sick. Charles then went to the main hall, 1st floor, to just check it out. He stood and looked on a statue that was just like one of the fathers on the paintings upstairs. When he looked from the side of it, could he see two words behind the statue through the mirror that was there. It stood "HM". One the statues front site was it a combination there you should write in two words. Charles writ in "HM" and then a noise came from the 2nd floor. He went upstairs to see what the noise came from and it was one of the paintings. Howard Morton's painting had gone "open" and behind it was it a key, a bronze key. On the key was a word graved in and there stood it "O desk 1st". What did that mean?  
  
He understands it was to a desk on the first floor, but what did "O" mean? He had to find out that before he went away from the island. Before he walked downstairs, saw he a map over the house and on the map was it a place marked with an "O". The O meat Obed's office. He went there directly and was hoping that Obed or anyone else wasn't there.  
  
When he was there he opened the door slowly, but it wasn't necessary because no one where here. Charles went to the desk and opened it with the bronze key he had found. In the desk lied a diary and a map over the manor. The map contained all the secret doors in the residence. The whole house was full with secrets, like a ghost house, except this was scarier. What was it that the Morton family hide from him? Something illegal? This mission had gone much more complicated then it where from the beginning. This house will always be a mystery and a memory for Charles, always. 


	5. Survival in the dark

4. Survival in the dark  
  
It was only one day left on this "island". This day he woke up with all the lamps turned off. He wandered why, but instead just walked to the switch and turned it on again. Suddenly he saw something that disappeared with a horrible sound. Don't say that was the monster or what it was again, he said for himself? When the lights where turned on could he see a gun on the table. A gun on his table? Why and for what? Here was not something dangerous, or was it? Anyway, he took up the gun and putted it in his pants. He walked out of the room and started looking for the others.  
  
Hello, anybody here, he screamed over the house? He looked everywhere, Obed and Alan's office, the library, it seemed that everyone had vanished. At the corridors where all lights turned off for some reason. He turned on his own flashlight and pointed it forwards and the gun he had found in his room. From nowhere came a creep towards him. He shut it once, but it didn't die. It started to run at him and Charles got so afraid that he also started to run away from it. He ran into a door there it was a very long stairs that lead to the attic. When he was in the attic, so came suddenly some creatures from a trap door in the roof and jump on Charles. They didn't hurt him, but was extremely close to doing it. He threw them all away from him and began to shoot down once at the time. When the ammunition in the gun was empty, where all also dead, hopefully.  
  
Charles went through a door at the attic that later lead him to a corridor their Lucy should be. When he came there he started to look after Lucy and he did find her in one of the room. He walked to Lucy and asked then her some questions about this mystery. Lucy? Are you awake, he asked not so loud? Who is it? Oh, Charles Fiske, haven't you already left the island, she asked him? No maim, the boat will be here about two hours. You must try to take care of your self. Nothing here is like it used to be. An evil darkness has come to take over this world and they will not surrender before they got what they want. But what about this entire monster that are here? They are "guardians" for the heart of darkness. It will come for you, you must fight it back. I think I have already done that some times. Who can I make it stop, he asked her? Don't bather doing it. It's for no helping. You will die if you try to kill the heart. Just leave the house as quickly as you can, he jelled at him. Okay, okay. Just take it easy maim. I'm sorry, I am exhausted after this mess; hope Obed will stop this before something bad happens. Charles said goodbye to Lucy and walked back to the main hall slowly, very slowly.  
  
At the main hall he heard a door smash after that someone had just walked through it .He ran to the door and behind it where Obed, Lucy's youngest son. Obed got scared and pointed his shotgun at him. Hey take it easy; it's me, Charles Fiske. Dam, I thought it where a shadow or something, he said. Shadow? So these monsters are shadows, living shadows? Yes, it is that Alan has sent to our earth now and I have to stop him, once and for all. Can I bee for some help or not, Charles asked and hoping to help him? Of course you can help, but I can't say that you will make it through, maybe we will die, but instead we saving the world. Charles then followed after him, it where much safer with someone that could the house. Where are we hading, Charles wandered? To the library, Obed answered. They went into the library and there writ Obed in something to a book and suddenly came a alleviator from the middle of the room. What the hell is this house? A labyrinth for fun? Very funny, come on, we have much to do. They walked into the alleviator and went down with it to a under earth lab. Everything under the house where a lab, a top-secret lab that the Morton family have had for centuries.  
  
In the lab where Alan working with the dead body Charles had seen before. They both ran down against him to take him. You going down Alan, screamed Obed to his brother! In your dreams, he said and turned off the lights in the whole lab. Turn on your flashlight and try to survive. I hate this man, I HATE it, jelled Charles for himself! Me to, but we can do this, really. They walked back to back slowly against the switch and suddenly came the shadows. They shoot like never before and killed about 10 each before the lights where back on. They then ran into the door that Alan used and tried to follow him.  
  
After an empty corridor came they to a large room there Alan stood in the middle. You have come very far, but here will it end, you will not come longer then this. They started shooting at him, but the bullets just crashed into something that protected him. What the fuck, said Charles? An ultra protecting shadow that I have realised, answered Alan. The ammunition where empty and the only thing they could do now where to run as fast they could away from Alan. At the same time stood the captain at the harbor, waiting for Charles Fiske to come, so they could go home to sweet America. Exactly before the door closed shoot Alan a shot against them and it hit Charles at the back. He felled down to the floor, bleeding like hell. Obed ran back to him and started dragging him away from the lab. Heelp, me Obed, I'm freezing. You will be all right Charles, Obed said to him. I will get you to a doctor as soon as I ca, just hold on man, hold on! Suddenly felled Obed how Charles where dieing. His eyes just closed and he where dead, just like the others.  
  
It's here the story ends and the new nightmare (Alone in the dark 4) continues. This is the story that tells you what really happened to poor Charles Fiske on the island and where the bullet came from. If you want to find out what happens next, play the official game, in your store right now. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you liked it and I really hope that you will make it through alone.in the dark!  
  
By: Charlie Bengtström the 5 June 2003. 


End file.
